<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temporary Goodbyes by fxtz_sxmmons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757738">Temporary Goodbyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxtz_sxmmons/pseuds/fxtz_sxmmons'>fxtz_sxmmons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babygirl Fitzsimmons, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), domestic fitzsimmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxtz_sxmmons/pseuds/fxtz_sxmmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta'd by Daniel!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mummy has to go away for a bit." She began, her voice cracking. She felt her arms subconsciously tighten around Rose, never wanting to let her go.</p>
<p>Jemma has to go. But first she had to say goodbye to her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons &amp; Original Character(s), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temporary Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Undoubtedly this was one of the worst moments of the Fitzsimmons' lives. It was Rose's first memory. Today was the last day that they would all be together in a very, very, long time...</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Fitz and Simmons knew that the time together with their daughter wouldn't be forever, and that eventually, when they were ready, Jemma would have to leave them to go help the team. Jemma had reservations about leaving them; her reservations being she didn't want to leave them, sick of constantly being torn from her husband and now her baby girl. However, every time she felt doubt creep in, she would remember why she was leaving; to protect them both. She had been avoiding the next part all day, keeping busy with work, cooking, cleaning; but it was here now and all she could do was accept it.</p><p>The couple were sat on their sofa, watching Brave, Rose's favourite film. Rose liked the film because of all the bears, but Jemma liked to think it was because of Merida's independence, and Fitz liked to believe it was because the princess was Scottish. Rose was sat in between her parents thighs, burying herself as far into her mother as she could, as if she knew tonight was their last 'sofa snuggle' for a long time.</p><p>Fitz looked over at his partner and his now asleep daughter and reached other to squeeze Jemma's shoulder comfortingly, his touch causing a single tear to slip from her eye, rolling down her cheek. Noticing his wife begin to cry, he made his way to the arm of the sofa. He sat down and embraced Jemma, who began to run her fingers through her daughter's soft brown hair, as she allowed her tears to soak her husband's shirt.<br/>
The couple stayed silent where they were for twenty minutes, until Fitz noticed Rose begin to stir against Jemma's hip. He tapped Jemma softly, as her face remained pressed to his side. She looked up at her husband before following his eye line down to Rose, to whom she gave a weak smile.</p><p>Rose was a very clever child and was very good at picking up on social cues and expressions. Especially those of her parents.<br/>
"Why is mummy upset?" Rose asked both of her parents, but looking towards her father. Fitz and Simmons both looked to each other, sharing the exact same look. They had both decided it was important to tell Rose Jemma was leaving so that she wouldn't wake up in the morning without her mother, and as much as Jemma had tried to avoid it, the time had come to say goodbye to Rosie. Fitz moved back over to his daughter and tickled her sides softly before lifting her up into his arms, which was met with a small giggle from the young girl.<br/>
"Come on Monkey, let's get you to bed."</p><p> </p><p>Jemma smiled from the doorway as she watched her husband dress her child into her pyjamas. As soon as Fitz had admitted to her of his feelings towards her, this was all Jemma had wanted. Her, Fitz and their child. Together. Happy. And it was breaking her heart that she would be missing parts of her and Fitz's child growing up. Jemma, continuing to smile, wiped a few more fallen tears from her cheeks and made her way over to Rose. Jemma softly kissed the top of her daughter's head, inhaling the smell of her strawberry-scented shampoo, before pulling away, siting beside Rose, who was snugly tucked into her bed. Rose cuddled against her mother, closing her eyes.<br/>
"Can you tell me a story?" The young girl mumbled against her mother's hip.</p><p>Jemma couldn't recall a story of her and Fitz she hadn't told her daughter. The story of the ocean had been told, the story of Maveth, the story of travelling through space to find him had all been told, of course altered to be suitable for a child.<br/>
Rose's favourite story was a princess travelling across space with her partners to find and rescue her prince, where she travelled to different planets and battled all kinds of creatures. She loved it especially when her mother would tell it. As it was Rose's favourite, that was the story Jemma told her daughter. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall with every word she spoke.</p><p>Once the story finished, Fitz moved further up the bed to hold his wife and daughter close in his arms. Jemma ran her hand through Rose's brown curls and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes once more, as she tilted Rose's head upwards so she could look at her bright eyes. Her eyes were a mix of both of theirs; they were shaped like her fathers but had the same coffee colour as her mother. Jemma smiled weakly at her daughter before finally speaking.<br/>
"Mummy has to go away for a bit." She began, her voice cracking. She felt her arms subconsciously tighten around Rose, never wanting to let her go. Rose's changed expression was enough to break Jemma's heart, watching her baby-girl become confused and upset that her mother was having to leave her.<br/>
"Why?" Rosie asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Jemma tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth, instead a muffled sob was what escaped her lips. </p><p>Fitz swallowed down a lump in his throat before continuing for his wife.<br/>
"Mummy has to leave for a while to help our friends, Little Monkey." Fitz told her, his voice gentle, not wanting to upset her more than she already was. "She's going to fight the bad guys, so that you're safe." He continued, his hand finding its way to his daughter's hair.<br/>
"How long for?"</p><p>This was the question they were both dreading, because the truth was they didn't know. She would be gone for as long as the team needed, which could be a matter of weeks or months. Years. Jemma could possibly be gone for years. There was no way of knowing how much of Rose's life Jemma would miss and that was the hardest part of leaving. Jemma and Fitz loved their daughter, of course. She was their child, but they couldn't help but wish they had been more careful. Leaving Fitz was hard enough for Jemma, but now having to leave her daughter. She wasn't sure how her heart was coping with the pain.</p><p>"I'm not sure, baby." Fitz replied after a moment of silence, his voice in a sad whisper.<br/>
"But I'll be back as quickly as I can." Jemma told her daughter, her lips  finally allowing her words to leave. She hugged Rose closer to her, feeling Fitz's body warmth join the two. "And then when I'm back, I'll tell you all my stories of my adventures." She promised, because she would be back. She wasn't going to leave her daughter mother-less.</p><p>Jemma and Fitz stayed with Rose for about thirty minutes, getting up when her eye lids began to drop and she began to yawn. Jemma crouched beside Rose's bed, tucking her tightly into her bed, Fitz watching from the door way.<br/>
More tears spilled down her cheeks as she pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead.<br/>
"I love you so much." Jemma said quietly, repeating it over and over, until her words were suppressed by the lump growing in her throat. Her hands combed through her hair once more, pulling her forehead back to her lips for one last kiss. "You never forget that."</p><p> </p><p>Once the couple were in their room, Jemma's held-in sob escaped as she collapsed into Fitz's arms, her cries quickly becoming uncontrollable. Fitz felt himself begin to cry as he tightened his arms around his wife, beginning to press wet, messy kisses across her face, the way she had kissed him when they were trapped at the bottom of the ocean, only this time he caught her lips with his in an attempt to calm her down. Fitz reluctantly pulled away from her and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.</p><p>"Promise me you'll keep her safe." She whispered, her voice weak from her sobs. Of course she knew he'd keep her safe. He was her father, and he was the best man she knew. She just needed to hear that Rose would be safe. That this wasn't all for nothing. Fitz just smiled.<br/>
"I promise. I promise I will keep her safe. We're going to be okay, you know?" He replied, pushing fallen strands of her hair back.<br/>
"I know."</p><p> </p><p>When the time to leave eventually came, Jemma made her way into Rose's bedroom, tears brimming her eyes once more. She gently stroked her daughter's hair, careful not to wake her up. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead for the last time in a long time.<br/>
"You look after your daddy for me." </p><p>Jemma reluctantly stood up, faintly smiling down at her daughter, wiping away the last of her tears. She'd be fine. They would both be fine.<br/>
After all; this goodbye was only temporary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for bbg fs nation because I love them, even though they bring me an IMMENSE amount of pain.<br/>But thank you all for reading!! Comments are welcome!! I hope you all enjoyed x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>